Your Little Friend
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: The missing weeks after Brendan kills Danny.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: The missing weeks after Brendan killed Danny.

A/N: I'll be doing a few chapters with this :)

Your Little Friend

Chapter One

"_Not now, Stephen. Not now" _

That was how it had begun, and where it should have ended. Brendan knew that a character like Danny wasn't the type to let things go, to forget key moments that could change everything. One glimpse of Stephen was all it took. Brendan knew that only too well. And yet a part of him wondered, always wondered, if things had turned out differently, how he would stand today.

He and Stephen hadn't left things on the best terms before Christmas. Stephen had invited Brendan to a bar, a _gay _bar no doubt. Brendan had felt the waves of ill ease settle around his shoulders, anchoring him to the world and yet preventing him from becoming a part of it. Stephen had seemed so keen though, and Brendan hated to disappoint him. And yet he didn't know why. He hadn't felt the need before with past lovers to make such a gesture, to be truthful about his intentions.

"_I'm here aren't I?" _

It really had been that simple. Except it could never be, not really. Brendan had spent the majority of his life hiding who he was and exposure was an alien concept to him, an unthinkable route. But Stephen had stared him down, blue eyes wide with that insistent hope and misplaced adoration. Brendan didn't think he would ever tire of that look. Not ever.

It was much too soon. Brendan had bolted, unable to deal with the looks, even though on later reflection, no one had batted an eyelid. Why would they? They were the same. Not the same as him, nor Stephen. _They_ were different. They were _them. _

Brendan had retreated, gone back to Belfast for the kids. He told himself he would have gone anyway but he didn't even know what to believe anymore. Every day he was over there he expected Stephen to call, to bitch and whine about what had happened. But he didn't. There was no contact. It made Brendan twitchy. The amount of times Eileen had slapped his leg to stop it bouncing in agitation; particularly at the dinner table when Brendan was supposed to play the family man when all he could really think of was the blue eyed boy he'd left behind.

He had eventually gotten a grip on himself. His kids were important. But even they seemed wary of him, uncertain. Brendan only ended up staying for five days. Eileen had seemed pleased to see the back of him. Brendan didn't blame her.

Once he returned, everything was business again. Danny was in town, getting agitated by Warren Fox's continued presence. He wanted Brendan to take care of it, veiled threats rolling off Brendan's back like water. But then Danny had played his trump card.

Vinnie.

Brendan remembered years ago back in Liverpool; that dirty blond head, cheeky grin, all long limbs splayed across Brendan's mattress. He had been an easy fuck. Brendan kept him in check easily enough, except for when Vinnie got far too attached. Brendan had ended things abruptly, going back to Eileen and the kids without so much as a goodbye. Vinnie had tried to reach him of course and eventually Brendan had given in. He told him it was over, that it all meant nothing, that Brendan was married and he wasn't like Vinnie. Wasn't _gay. _Vinnie had protested, had pleaded with Brendan to change his mind. He used the L word. Brendan had almost thrown his phone across the room.

"Give it up, kid. It's done. Take care of yourself"

That was it. The lad lingered in his mind for some time after, only dissipating when Brendan found a new conquest, Macca. He wasn't like Vinnie; he was older for one thing, a little more world wise. Brendan respected him a great deal, for the most part. Again, it hadn't lasted. Brendan had moved to England, moved in with Cheryl, managed the club and met Stephen.

Like Vinnie, Stephen had been impressionable, naïve. There was a resemblance there.

_"Does he remind you of anyone? Young, scrawny. Your little friend from Liverpool"_

But there was something about Stephen. Brendan felt drawn to him in a way that he hadn't with the others. Maybe it was because he had kids like Brendan, or was damaged like he was. Something connected them. Brendan could rage at himself for feeling this way but it was undeniable. He wouldn't be parted from him. It was unthinkable.

And so, when Danny had revealed Vinnie's true fate and threatened Stephen with the same, something inside Brendan had broken. At first he had buried it, taken Danny's task to hand by focusing on Warren. Brendan was in his element, cracking jokes and one-liners, feeding off the power. When all was said and done however, Brendan was terrified.

Warren had gone to take care of Danny, whatever that meant. Brendan had lingered outside the club, attempting to call Stephen. No answer. His breath ghosted in front of him, the village eerily quiet. There was something about this day. It held significance of some kind. The Christmas festivities were long over and Brendan was glad. Now all that was left were the dull remnants of supposed Christmas spirit. Brendan imagined that Stephen had spent it with the kids, re-wrapping presents from the year before. Except he'd made sure Stephen had gotten a Christmas bonus, a rather generous one. The kids would have a good Christmas, thanks to Brendan.

Brendan checked his watch impatiently. He couldn't linger any longer. He went back inside to seek them out. Everything had gone smoothly; not for Danny of course but he deserved to be double-crossed as far as Brendan was concerned.

"And then you do one" Brendan had said.

Danny had turned to Warren, handing him the papers. The smile didn't leave his face as he looked back at Brendan.

"Does he know your dirty little secret?"

Brendan had breathed out, keeping his cool.

"Danny. Shut yer mouth"

"What secret?" Warren piped up from behind. Brendan barely heard him, eyes fixed on Danny.

"Oh, he doesn't, does he?"

"What secret, Danny?" Warren repeated, an annoying hum in the background.

"You two girls are going to have so much fun together"

"I said shut yer mouth" Brendan was growing angrier by the minute. His fists curled at his sides, itching with the need to lash out. He kept his head, for now.

"You wanna be careful who you get into bed with, Warren. You never know where this one's been. You know when I'm done here, I think I'll pay your little friend a visit"

That one phrase _your little friend_, that had so many connotations. Vinnie, and now Stephen. _His _Stephen. Flashes. His face swimming before his eyes, spurring him on. Brendan didn't even need to think about it, he just reacted.

"Shut up!"

_Kissing him. _

"Shut up!"

_Being pushed away by him. _

"Shut up!"

_Lying with him. _

"Shut up!"

_Holding him by the mouth. Wanting him near and away from him at once. _

And then it was over. He vaguely felt Warren pulling him away. He felt as though he were out of his body, watching at the side. This wasn't him. This hadn't happened.

The smell of blood hit Brendan first. Warren checked Danny's body. Dead. Gone. Forever. Brendan wanted to laugh in relief, and vomit in agony. Stephen was safe, but Danny was dead. Brendan had killed him. He couldn't get his head around it.

He wanted to scream, cry, curse. But Warren was still in the room and he didn't want to appear weak. Story of Brendan's life. Instead, he began to laugh. Bubbling hysteria that sounded odd and distorted in the silence of the room. Warren stared at him in bewilderment. Brendan didn't care. Eventually his laugh sounded hollow, at least to his ears. It died out. Everything darkened. Eyes shut to the act.

And suddenly everything cleared. Brendan had to move forward, make Warren help him dispose of the body. If he kept busy, he could forget. For one moment it could be a horrible nightmare and not reality. But when he did stop, just for a second, and his hand shook, betraying him, Brendan thought of Danny's cold, shocked expression. Then he thought of Stephen's smile, light and beautiful in the dimness of his bedroom. His chest lifted, his stomach churned. If he knew… would he look at him that way again?

Once Danny sunk, Brendan looked to the sky. It was done. Warren had come through.

"_Burn everything you're wearing. Clean the club, top to bottom" _

Brendan barely registered his words. He went home, Cheryl was fast asleep on the sofa. Brendan carefully pulled a blanket over her. How could he be a brother to her now? What was he? What was he for? He tried to tell himself it didn't matter, that he didn't care, that he was above such irrational thoughts. Somehow his fingers dialled Stephen's number. Straight to voicemail.

He ran to the toilet, unloading his stomach until he was spent. He remained on the floor, calling Stephen's number over and over again, listening to his voicemail message, eyes wet and teeth drawn back. His mind thought back to before Christmas and what he had thought of himself then.

_"I know I've made some mistakes, but I wish you'd see some good in me. I can change" _

Could he? Brendan wasn't so sure anymore. He threw his phone against the wall, closing his eyes and burying his head in his arms. He would have stayed there all night if Cheryl hadn't came in, concerned. She made him go to bed.

"Get some rest, you look awful" she'd said. Brendan had nodded, making odd little sounds in the back of his throat. He laid in bed, eyes wide and unseeing. He didn't sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The second night, sleep came. It was fitful and erratic; Brendan woke up more than once drenched in a cold sweat, finding himself clinging onto his bed covers with shaking hands. It wasn't just Danny he saw but Stephen too. He saw strange things like Stephen standing over Danny's body, sometimes even holding the hammer himself and smiling with eyes like the devil. Other times Stephen wore a face of shock and disbelief, looking at Brendan with utmost loathing, the love in his gaze fading like the evening sun.

The worst dream of all though was Brendan, naked and shivering in a dark room, Stephen collapsed in front of him, bleeding and ebbing away. He would try to scream for help but his throat would close up and the helplessness would overwhelm him. It always ended the same way; Stephen's eyelids would flutter and then close forever. The thought of it haunted Brendan even awake, so much so that he found himself outside Stephen's flat a few days later, incognito.

He didn't emerge for some time and when he did, Brendan bent down lower from his hidden position. He felt a fool for doing this but he didn't know what else to do. It wasn't as though Stephen would willingly speak to him anyway. Brendan kept trying to call him but received nothing in response.

Struck with a sudden idea, Brendan pulled out his phone, dialling Stephen's number. He saw him frown and look at the screen before ignoring the call, a strained but determined look on his face. Brendan allowed his hand to droop. He wouldn't beg, it wasn't his style. But he didn't feel like himself anymore. Stephen moved away from the flat, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Brendan wondered where he was going.

Against his better judgement, he began to follow him. He told himself it was to keep an eye on him but he didn't know how much he really believed that. There was a small, irrational part of him that believed that Stephen was still in some kind of danger. Didn't Danny have men to do his bidding? What if he had mentioned Stephen's name to them, or hadn't really planned to visit Stephen himself but instead send one of his goons?

Brendan shuddered at the thought, keeping both eyes fixed on Stephen's back. At one point he froze and Brendan had to duck into a nearby alley to prevent Stephen from seeing him. He turned back ever so slightly, his eyes wide and wondering before he continued moving. Eventually he reached his destination; he was meeting Rae in Relish. Brendan sneered, forgetting his situation for a moment. What was he doing, seeing her still? Just because Brendan had walked out of the bar didn't mean he didn't want to continue seeing him. Brendan was torn by his need to keep up appearances and to have Stephen completely to himself. It was an inner debate he struggled with daily. He had never focused so much attention on one lad before and it unnerved him.

Turning away from the _happy _couple, Brendan immediately bumped into Warren.

"Brady" he said, frowning.

"Foxy" Brendan nodded, praying that Warren hadn't seen him spying on Stephen.

"How you been keeping?" Warren asked, feigning concern.

"Oh ye know" Brendan gestured vaguely. "Can't complain"

Warren nodded, moving away. "Keep your cool, alright?"

"Course" Brendan answered breezily.

Warren glanced suspiciously back at him. Surely he couldn't tell how unhinged Brendan was right now?

He left Stephen to it for now, sensing he wasn't in any immediate danger. He went to the club. They hadn't opened for a few days; Brendan had told Cheryl business was always bad just after Christmas but the truth was he hadn't been able to face up to cleaning the place. Feeling more than a little ridiculous, Brendan brought out the cleaning products and set to cleaning. He would have paid someone else to do it but he didn't want to risk it.

It seemed ludicrous, cleaning places Danny probably didn't even visit but Brendan knew he had to be thorough. He started with the men's toilets, smirking a little as a sudden memory came back to him, only a few weeks before.

"_Stephen, those toilets need doing"_

_Stephen pouted. "Aw, it smells funny in there though!" _

_Brendan gave him a look. "All the more reason" he gestured vaguely. "Come on now, what do I pay ye for?" _

_Stephen grumbled to himself as he grabbed the mop and bucket. "Don't pay me enough" he murmured to himself. _

"_What was that?" Brendan asked, enjoying teasing him. _

_Stephen merely glared at him and disappeared through the toilet door. _

_Brendan glanced around himself; the club was dead. He decided to follow Stephen into the toilets, closing the door with a clang behind him, making Stephen jump. _

"_What now?" Stephen asked tersely. _

_Brendan pulled the mop out of his hands, pushing the bucket to the side with his foot. _

"_What-" Stephen began but then stopped abruptly as he felt Brendan's hands snaking up underneath his shirt. _

_Brendan smirked, pulling him close by the belt at his trousers. They were two sizes too small for him; Brendan would often tease him about it, skinny little thing he was. Stephen stared reverently up at him, allowing Brendan to skim his hands over Stephen's waist. _

"_Someone's quiet" Brendan said, kissing along Stephen's neck. _

"_You have that affect on me" Stephen said, his voice a little choked. _

_Brendan laughed, running his teeth a little over Stephen's collar bone. Stephen eagerly pressed his body against Brendan's, startling him a little. _

"_Bren?" Stephen asked quietly. _

"_Mm?" _

"_Are you nuzzling my neck?" Stephen was flushed all over. Brendan pulled away a little, surprised at himself. He also noticed that his hand was enclosed in Stephen's own. When had things gotten so sweet? _

"_Shut up" Brendan said gruffly, pushing him against the sink and pulling his trousers off. _

_Stephen grinned a little, knowing he had the upper hand. Brendan curled his hand around him, giving a few hard strokes to shut him up. Stephen's head rolled back, exposing his neck to Brendan. _

"_I'll fucking nuzzle if I want to" Brendan said, doing just that. _

_It wasn't long before Brendan was taking him right there against the sink. It was a risk; anyone could wander in, but Brendan found himself not caring anymore. He was tired of watching Stephen work, bending over all the time in his black trousers and not being able to do anything about it. _

_He grunted a little as Stephen grasped himself, uttering the most delicious of sighs as Brendan thrust inside of him. There were some noises coming from outside in the bar and Brendan hesitated, Stephen looking at him with wide eyes. _

"_Keep quiet" he whispered, not unkindly. Stephen nodded, wrapping his arms around Brendan tightly and pushing his face against his chest. Brendan almost lost himself for a moment but recovered momentarily and quickened his pace. There was no chance he wasn't finishing this. _

_When Warren came in five minutes later, all he found was Stephen mopping the floor and Brendan watching him, arms crossed. _

"_Hurry up, Stephen" Brendan said, feigning exasperation. Warren gave them a look but said nothing. Once he was gone, Stephen grinned at Brendan. _

"_Your buttons are all over the place" he said, moving to do them up properly. Brendan laughed, straightening Stephen's hoodie that was hanging off one shoulder. _

"_That was close" Brendan said, still smiling. _

_Stephen's eyes clouded a little. "Yeah" he said, stepping away. Brendan frowned, quite used to Stephen's mood changes by now. _

"_What is it?" _

"_It's nothing" he mumbled. _

"_Stephen" Brendan warned. _

"_It's just, is this all we get? Secret shags in the toilets? Is that all I'm worth to you?" _

"_Don't be silly" Brendan practically purred, wrapping his arms around Stephen's waist. "Are ye really complaining about what we just did?" _

"_Well I guess not…" Stephen murmured, but he still looked uncertain. Brendan tilted his bowed head up, planting a soft kiss to his lips. _

"_Ye worry too much" he said smoothly, pulling away from him and giving his bum a quick slap. "Now get back to work" _

_Stephen rolled his eyes, his good humour returning. "Yes, boss" _

Brendan shook himself, hardly aware of what he was doing anymore. Memories like those seemed so distant and unattainable. How could he ever look Stephen in the eye again after what he did for him?

After a through cleaning session around the club, Brendan knew that the cellar couldn't be avoided any longer. It all looked the same when he stepped down there except for the small pool of blood where Danny's body had lain. Before he began, Brendan kissed the cross around his neck, feeling more than a little uneasy. Again his mind wandered, this time to another lad who had been at the root of this mess.

"_Brendan?" Vinnie laid across his belly, allowing Brendan to trace circles against his spine. _

"_Mm?" _

"_It's not true, is it?" _

"_What's that?" Brendan asked absently. _

_Vinnie hesitated, a little afraid. "That you're leaving?" _

_Brendan's hand froze against his back. "Where did ye hear that?" _

"_Danny was saying-" _

"_What ye talking to him for?" Brendan said, somewhat aggressively. _

"_I wasn't!" Vinnie insisted, his blue eyes wide with innocence. "I overheard him in the office" _

_Brendan relaxed visibly. "It's nothing, lad. Ignore it" _

"_You'd tell me if you were leaving, wouldn't you?" Vinnie asked, his voice very small. _

_Brendan ran his hand down the back of his neck, making Vinnie close his eyes to the touch. _

"_Course" he said gruffly, unable to look him in the eye. "Now, come here" he pulled him a little roughly towards him, enjoying the feeling of his smooth, lithe body on top of his own. _

"_I l-" Brendan silenced him with a kiss. He didn't want to punish him tonight for this. Not tonight of all nights. _

Brendan shuddered a little at the memory. He'd left Liverpool the very next day. After what he had learnt he couldn't help berating himself for not preparing Vinnie more about Danny. He didn't believe for a second that Vinnie had come onto him; he dreaded to think of what had really happened.

He couldn't dwell forever though; Vinnie was gone. There was nothing Brendan could do for him now. And yet, he knew he would be haunted by that pure smile he always wore, and how he sometimes reminded him of Stephen. _All the more reason _Brendan told himself _to protect him. _

He left the club not long after, locking up after himself. Stephen walked by, thankfully alone. He looked a little sad, or maybe it was just Brendan's imagination. Brendan fought every urge to approach him. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to go near him again. Stephen was a lot safer without him and yet Brendan knew he wouldn't be able to resist temptation for long. Stephen wasn't like Vinnie, or Macca, or any other lad. Brendan felt a pull towards him like no other. He wouldn't be able to walk away like he had with the others. It was impossible, unthinkable.

Stephen turned a little, hunched in on himself. Brendan wanted to go to him, envelop him in his arms but he knew he was incapable. And yet his arms itched to do it. With a great strength of will, he turned from him and walked away.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A week passed by; Brendan began to lose sense of time. Cheryl couldn't reach him, no matter how hard she tried. Brendan was completely blank for those first few days after the murder and it was only now, a week later, that he began to feel the stirrings of his old self again.

He had kept a constant eye on Stephen, barely letting the lad out of his sight. He barely slept for every time he closed his eyes, Danny's face haunted him, sometimes bleeding and shocked, other times sarcastic and gloating. Brendan hated him more than he thought it was capable to hate a person. He had taken a part of Brendan with him to his death, a part that Brendan would never get back.

Brendan didn't have it in him to resent Stephen for it. He would do it again in a heartbeat if he had to, to keep him safe. And yet he still couldn't face him. He watched him from afar, telling himself it was to make sure he remained safe but knowing that a part of him simply missed him. He missed his cocky grin, and his shining blue eyes, filled with awe and trust. He missed the way he would sometimes pass him in the bar and press up against him in a way so no one could see.

He missed his stupid laugh, his ridiculous haircut, his atrocious fashion sense. He missed the smell of him, boyish and untainted and how when Brendan consumed him, he smelled precisely like him. It was frustrating to watch him so nearby and yet be unable to touch him. Brendan hated having these feelings and yet he felt like they were a part of him; a part not even Danny could touch. As long as Stephen never found out the truth, Brendan could deal. Something had been nagging at him recently though and no matter how hard he tried to shift the doubt, it still plagued him. He needed to speak to Foxy.

He sought him out at the club, finding it increasingly difficult to set foot in the place. He shook it off, putting on his best poker face.

"Foxy"

Warren turned in some surprise, his face shifting to impassive. "How's it going, Brendan?"

Brendan shrugged, pouring himself a drink.

"The club's never looked cleaner" Warren noted, looking around.

"Ye told me to clean top to bottom" Brendan murmured, knocking back his whiskey.

Warren laughed a little, guttural. "Since when do you listen to me?"

Brendan didn't respond, he moved to sit on one of the sofas.

Warren turned to him curiously. "Can I ask-"

"No" Brendan replied shortly.

Warren's face flushed. "I have a lot of questions"

Brendan stared at him balefully. "And I don't have the answers"

Warren crossed his arms. "More like you won't share them"

Brendan gestured idly with his hand. "And?"

"And I helped you out big time, surely I'm owed the truth?"

Brendan sighed, swinging his legs back into a standing position.

"Like I said before, Danny-" Brendan bit the inside of his mouth at his name. "He would have been on us constantly if I hadn't sorted it"

"But 'your little friend'?" Warren frowned. "Who's that?"

Brendan had a flash of dirty blonde hair and a skinny, delectable frame.

"No idea" he said, deadpan.

Warren frowned but didn't press the issue further.

"I just need to know…" Brendan began carefully. "That we're on the same side"

Warren's eyebrows rose. "I'm not gonna grass on you, if that's what you mean. Not my style, mate"

"Hm" Brendan said, unconvinced.

"You either believe me or you don't"

Brendan looked at him carefully. "I guess I have no choice"

Warren's eyes glinted but he said nothing. Instead he held out his hand. "Partners then?"

Brendan's eye twitched. "So be it" he shook his hand.

He knew this wouldn't be the end of their conflict.

Xxx

Brendan debated going away for a few days. The village felt stifling and all-consuming, he could hardly breathe. Cheryl's concern for him was ever growing and he couldn't bear it any longer. The problem was of course leaving Stephen behind. He still felt that irrational tug in his mind that if he let him out of his sight something disastrous would happen.

On the other hand, he couldn't remain here any longer. As far as he could tell, Stephen was fine and in no immediate danger. Surely if there was a threat something would have happened by now? Brendan felt a twinge of anxiety over Cheryl; after all, she was his sister, his lifeline. But he told himself it would only be for a little while, and besides, Cheryl had Lynsey so it wasn't as though he was leaving her alone. Cheryl didn't quite see it that way.

"Where are you going?" She demanded immediately. "I need you here! We have a club to run"

"Ye are all heart, Sis"

Cheryl's expression softened. "I know you, Bren. If I tell you I'm worried about you and want to keep an eye on you, you'll get defensive"

Brendan glanced away, uncomfortable.

"Oh, love. What is it? Can't I help you?" Cheryl touched his arm gently. "You can tell me anything"

Brendan opened his mouth, the words there on the tip of his tongue but never able to be given voice. He couldn't tell her the truth, Cheryl could never know. If she knew, that would mean it was all real. Not just Danny either, all of it…

"I'm only going for a few days, I'll be back in no time. I just need a break"

Cheryl frowned, looking as though she wanted to say more.

"Just take care of the club, okay? Any trouble and I'll be back in a flash"

"What trouble could there possibly be?" Cheryl asked, confused.

"Nothing" Brendan kissed her on the cheek, picking up his bag. He paused by the doorway. "I've put Stephen down to work for the week" he said quietly.

"I noticed. Long hours don't you think?"

Brendan shrugged. "Boy needs the cash, that's all"

He wanted to say something like "keep an eye on him" but he knew he couldn't. This was the best he could do.

Xxx

He didn't travel far; he only wanted to get out of Chester for a few days. He found himself checking into a bed and breakfast not far from the town centre. It was fairly basic; the girl at the counter gave him a curious look as though wondering why an unattached man would come to a bed and breakfast by himself. Brendan stuck in a bit of the old Brady charm and managed to get breakfast delivered to his door; he wasn't much for company right now.

He laid on the far too soft mattress and dozed for a few hours. His sleeping pattern was still pretty erratic and the nightmares hadn't improved. Today he dreamt of milky soft skin, wisps of hair on the back of the neck and slim fingers reaching towards him.

He awoke with a shudder that could have been desire or revulsion; the two were so entwined in his mind at times that it was difficult to decipher. His mouth tasted sour and his skin was prickly with sweat. He took advantage of the shower in his room, enjoying the feel of hot water dripping down his bare back.

He emerged wrapped in a white towel that itched a little on his skin. He wondered if he should have found a better room but then decided it didn't matter. Lying on his back, he allowed the towel to slip off of him, exposing his naked body beneath. He needed a release and he knew what always helped to relax him. His hand drifted down his stomach, smoothing down the dark hairs and eventually resting at his pelvis. He closed his eyes, allowing Stephen's face to fill his mind. It would be easy to arouse himself, considering how many memories he had to work with.

_Dirty blonde hair tickling his chin, agile fingers working their way across his chest, brushing against his nipples. Lips against his skin, soft and warm, tongue darting out to tease. Legs tangled together, fabric of a dark sock against his thigh. Such a Stephen thing, Brendan almost laughed but it wasn't really funny. Not when Stephen's lips were now against his ear, his hand snaking around his neck to draw him in. His body pressed against him, erection prominent against his leg. _

"_Slow down" Brendan breathed against his cheek. _

_Stephen laughed, ridiculous and loud. "Turning you on, am I?" _

"_Do I really have to answer that?" _

_Stephen raised his head to look at him, his lips beginning to smirk. "Yes. You do" _

_Brendan growled low in his throat, flipping him onto his back. "I'd rather show ye"_

_Stephen's eyes flickered in both amusement and desire. "Feel free to take me, I'm yours" _

_Brendan proceeded to do just that. His teeth scraping along his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. He kissed him hard, unrelenting. Stephen gave as good as he got. Their lips would be bruised later. Stephen bit down on his bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. _

"_Fuck, Stephen!" He wasn't angry._

"_Just making my mark" Stephen answered throatily._

_Brendan kissed him again, slower, more sensual. _

"_Tease" Stephen accused, gripping Brendan's buttocks in his hands. _

_Brendan laughed shortly before pulling Stephen's legs to his shoulders. "Wanna bet?" _

_He pushed inside, Stephen giving a little choked cry in response, his fingernails digging into Brendan's skin. _

"_Fuck" he grunted. _

"_Language, Stephen" Brendan murmured, building up his pace gradually. _

_Stephen was in an odd mood tonight, writhing and bucking his hips like he was desperate for the skin on skin contact. At one point he pulled Brendan's body on top of him, his strength catching Brendan off guard. _

"_Jesus, Stephen. What's gotten into ye?" _

"_Need you…fuck" _

_Brendan grabbed his face, kissing swollen lips. _

_Stephen whimpered beneath him, saying incoherent things. Brendan brought his mouth away to hear him, oddly curious even in the depths of passion that were now coming to a close. _

"_I want you… don't stop. Fuck. Brendan. Brendan"_

"_What is it?" Brendan whispered, hot against his ear. _

_Stephen's expression changed, pure delight and devotion on his face. _

"_You know" he said simply. _

Brendan jerked, releasing all over his stomach. He was panting hard, tears and sweat mingling on his face. It wasn't fair, it wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to _feel _this way.

He wiped the remnants away; tears, sweat and come, and turned his face into his pillow, muffling his scream.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The next morning, Brendan went for a walk about the town. He was used to going to different places where he didn't know anybody; deals and running clubs prompted it, but he didn't feel quite as purposeful as he used to. For the first time in forever, Brendan felt small, powerless. He walked the streets and no one batted an eyelid. Well, a young lad gave him the eye by the river but Brendan brushed him off with a cooling gaze and he wilted, his eyes averted. It didn't make Brendan feel as desirable as it used to. When had this happened to him? When did it become important for those eyes on him to be blue and framed in delicate lashes? Why did Stephen's eyes have to follow him everywhere?

He turned a corner and came across a pub. Deciding the only thing to numb his thoughts was a strong whiskey, he went inside. It was fairly small, unimposing. Brendan ordered his drink and sat alone in the corner, hoping to go unnoticed. Half way through his drink, he noticed something at the bar. A young lad, eighteen perhaps? Was peering over the bar while the pub manager wasn't looking, about to grab one of the bottles on display below the bar. Brendan smirked, eyeing him carefully. He wasn't the only one; a bald man was watching him from a nearby table, licking his lips.

Brendan felt an odd feeling settle in the bottom of his stomach. His muscles tensed, prepared. The lad procured his drink without incident, his eyes gleaming in triumph. The bald man was about to make his move, his hand resting on the table ready to rise. Brendan felt himself about to move, he couldn't work out why. Before either of them did so however, another man walked in, dark hair mussed, defined physique and a hard stare. The young lad turned round, his face splitting into a grin. He ran at him, throwing himself eagerly into his arms. The older man looked startled and then held him close, his lips in his hair.

Brendan looked around himself, eyes flashing dangerously. What were they thinking of? Being that public about it? But Brendan's fear was unwarranted. No one paid them any mind, and when they walked towards the bar, they were greeted by the barman like regulars, the young lad hiding the bottle behind his back carefully.

"I'd have bought you one" the older man whispered into his ear.

The lad shrugged. "I don't need you for everything, do I?"

Brendan drained his drink and rose swiftly, unable to stomach any more.

Xxx

Brendan went back to his room, deciding to give Cheryl a call.

"Alright, Sis? How's things ticking over?"

"Oh you know, not so bad. When are you coming back, love?"

"Soon, soon" Brendan said, a little uncertain. "Warren not giving ye any trouble?"

"We need to have words about that, Bren-"

"Not now" Brendan said, rubbing his temple.

There were some other voices in the background, Cheryl held the phone away from her mouth. "It's Brendan" she told someone. "Did you want a word?"

"Who's that?" Brendan asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Sure, love?"

Brendan was becoming agitated. "Cheryl? Who is it?"

"Oh, sorry" Cheryl said, addressing him once more. "Ste had been asking after you"

Brendan blinked, lost for words for a moment. He recovered quickly. "What for?"

"Just wondered where you were. He's here now"

"He didn't wanna talk?"

"No" Cheryl paused. "You two haven't fallen out have you? Honestly, Bren you never seem to keep a hold of friends"

"We're fine" Brendan said shortly.

"Well alright then. I better go, Warren's just walked in"

"He's there?" Brendan didn't like how Warren was already sticking his nose in.

"Yes and Brendan-"

"I know. We'll talk when I get back"

He hung up, his fingers twitching with agitation. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea being away right now; Warren could be up to anything. He knew far too much, it made Brendan distinctly uneasy. He hoped that Cheryl might see sense in regards to Warren and stay clear but he wasn't holding his breath. His Sister was as bad as him in clinging to old mistakes.

He decided in the end to cut his trip short.

Xxx

The first thing he did when he returned was drop his bag off at home. He hadn't taken much, a few change of clothes, some cash. Cheryl wasn't home, she must have been at the club, well, the SU bar that was their temporary club right now. Brendan gritted his teeth, he didn't like it there. It was too open, too bright. He missed the darkness and intrigue of Chez Chez.

Before he went out he took a shower and changed into another set of clothes, shrugging on his leather jacket in an attempt to feel more like himself again. It was starting to work. His heart rate picked up when he realised he might see Stephen again soon. He chastised himself for getting excited; what was he, a teenager?

He didn't have to wait long to see him. First he spotted Warren in that ridiculous puffa jacket of his. He looked smug, Brendan decided to follow him. He had popped some gum into his mouth on the way here and now he chewed it edgily. Warren turned into the alleyway and Brendan held back, his expression changing when he saw Stephen, small as he was, hunched in on himself at the bottom of the alley. Warren handed him a package, Stephen put it inside his jacket, looking carefully around before he walked on with it.

Brendan's initial response was suspicion. What was Warren playing at? Brendan needed to find out. More than that, he needed Stephen out of it. He'd killed for this boy, not that Warren knew that, how dare he use him in his games?

He went straight to the club. Stephen was there, working already. Brendan's breath hitched at the sight of him, it had been so long. He'd grown a little, at least it seemed that way to Brendan. He looked… unhappy? Brendan hoped it was about him, and then wanted to kick himself for being so sadistic.

Stephen's phone rang. He ignored it. Brendan steeled himself and strode forwards.

"That what ye do when I call ye? Is it? Or are ye trying to avoid somebody else?"

"It's none of your business" Stephen said, sneering. Brendan found it adorable, how he tried to fight it.

Brendan breathed out. "I'll be the judge of that, Stephen" his name on his lips felt odd, but somehow right. "Oh look, it's Warren" he said, feigning surprise. His blood boiled a little at the idea of Stephen having him as a contact on his phone. Stephen looked ashamed, his eyes cast to the side. "I didn't know ye two were mates. That is until I saw ye two skulking around the alleyway"

Stephen made a grab for the phone but Brendan held it out of distance. "Stay away from him. He's trouble" Brendan was serious this time, he needed Stephen to listen to him on this one, just this once.

"That's a bit rich, init? Coming from you?"

"You're angry at me, I get that, but don't use that as an excuse to do something stupid, okay?"

"Says the guy who broke me ribs!"

Brendan lost it suddenly, pushing him back against the bar, domineering in front of him. His eyes flashed, his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel Stephen's heartbeat against his hand. He was afraid. So was Brendan.

"Ye have no idea what I've done for ye" and he didn't, but that was hardly Stephen's fault, was it? Brendan couldn't stop himself. "Ye continue on thinking that I don't give a damn about ye, if it makes ye happy"

The door opened, Brendan pulled away from him, a little appalled at himself for getting worked up so easily. He barely registered what he said to Warren, or why he was laughing like it was all some big joke. He left them to it, going outside and leaning against the wall, taking in big gulps of air to steady himself. His hands were shaking, he felt sick. He couldn't believe Stephen still had this profound effect on him, it wasn't normal.

All he could think of were those accusing eyes on him, those pouted lips that Brendan wanted nothing more than to kiss and suck and nibble at. It was dangerous territory, to be so utterly wrapped up in everything Stephen did, everything Stephen was. He tried to focus on what needed to be done; he couldn't let Stephen do that job for Warren, he would convince him somehow. He had to let Brendan take care of this, take care of him. Like he was supposed to, like he should have done from the very start. Even if they never… again, Brendan would do this. He had no other choice.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Brendan went back to the flat, telling himself that Stephen would come round soon, he had to. Despite this, he still felt uncertain. Stephen just didn't seem to get it; he didn't understand that Warren was dangerous or that Brendan just wanted to look out for him. Sure, it was a bonus if he found out what Warren was up to; Brendan wasn't a fool, he had to look out for himself as well. Mostly though he wanted Stephen away from all this and back where he belonged, in Brendan's arms.

Brendan shook his head a little, wondering where that thought had sprung from. He had been doing his best to separate his feelings from the lad; they were clearly a strong weakness, as Danny had realised and exploited. Brendan felt an odd, sick pleasure at the thought that Danny had misjudged him. But then he considered that it was the fact Danny didn't realise the depth of his feelings for Stephen, and that Brendan hadn't even realised it himself.

"_Always got a boy in tow" _

Danny's insulting, sneering tone filled Brendan's head and made him feel sick. Stephen wasn't just some boy, he meant more than that. Brendan wished he didn't, he wished that he could cast him aside like he had with the others. Anything was better than this awful dread and desperation in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Stephen not being his anymore; never feeling that smooth skin beneath his touch, seeing those shining blue eyes gazing at him in adoration.

Brendan hated himself for these ridiculous feelings. He hated Stephen a little too, for being so desirable and everything that Brendan wanted. Brendan kicked the side of the sofa in frustration, sitting down abruptly and folding his arms. He needed to calm down, especially if Stephen was coming round. He didn't want him to know how much he affected him.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Brendan took a long, drawn breath, steadying himself.

And there he was, clutching the package in his arms and looking at Brendan with those wide, reproachful eyes of his.

"One of yer better decisions" Brendan said smoothly.

Stephen looked behind himself cautiously. He didn't look afraid though.

"I certainly hope so" He replied, walking past Brendan. He looked so affronted, and yet still so small. Brendan couldn't help but smile.

Brendan turned to him, suddenly feeling confident with Stephen in his home once more. "So, what have ye gotta do for the Fantastic Mr Fox?"

Stephen looked thrown for a moment, Brendan was good at that.

"Love a bit of Roald Dahl, me"

"Yeah?"

"I used to read the books to the boys"

"Our Leah likes it as well"

"That's cute"

"Right. Warren wants me to deliver this. I've gotta take it to some guy in the middle of nowhere"

"I can do that for ye"

"What?"

"I'm very interested to know what Warren Fox is up to. This way, I've got a good chance of finding out"

"No, I don't need you to look after me"

"Don't ye?" Brendan scoffed. Of course he did. The boy didn't know how far Brendan would go to make his safety imperative. Brendan was a little thrown that Stephen sensed the ulterior motive besides Warren. He hid his surprise well, taking the package out of Stephen's hands as though to reiterate that he was taking over now.

"Besides, Stephen. It's wrong, it's just wrong that Warren would send a boy to do a man's job. Isn't it?" Brendan began to absently chew on the envelope. He was being an absolute bastard but there was some truth in his words.

"I'll take care of everything" and he meant it. Stephen looked confused, his lips pouting irresistibly. Brendan leaned forward, like a magnet was pulling him. Stephen leaned forwards as well, hopefully. "Let yourself out" Brendan said abruptly. It was enough to know Stephen was still keen. For now. Brendan had another job to take care of.

Xxx

"You got my money?"

"Yeah"

"Well hand it over then"

"Not until you and I have a little chat first" Kyle stepped aside, letting him inside the room. "Good"

The kid was pretty beaten up. Brendan wasn't here to sympathise though, he wanted answers and he knew how to get them.

"So what's your name?"

"Warren. Warren Fox" Brendan lied easily.

"Nice to meet you, Warren" Kyle replied shortly. "So why'd you help me escape?"

"Ye don't know?"

"No. Should I?"

"Ye must have heard of me"

"No. Not that I'm not grateful. My solicitor said I didn't have a snowballs chance of the trial going my way"

"It was looking bad, no doubt about that"

"My only chance was one of the McQueen's suddenly having a change of heart"

Brendan cocked his head to the side, interested now.

"McQueen's? Huh. Not much chance of that happening"

"So you know. Who really shot Calvin Valentine"

This was easier than Brendan had anticipated. "Known for ages. Written all over their face"

"Little bitch" Kyle said venomously. Brendan had to admire his spirit.

"She's a right piece of work isn't she?" Brendan said generally, hoping to get a name out of him.

"You'd think butter wouldn't melt. Comes across like a dippy schoolgirl"

"Theresa" Brendan said, hiding his surprise.

"Yeah"

"Yeah" Brendan echoed, processing this information.

"Them bitch McQueen's closed ranks and covered up. They lied, and I get sent down for it"

Brendan couldn't help pitying him somewhat.

"Innocent man sounding like a broken record"

"What I don't get" Brendan began carefully. "Maybe ye can help me out here, is why did she do it? Why did Theresa kill Calvin?"

"He got her pregnant"

Brendan took this in quickly, having to stifle a laugh. This was the best Warren could come up with? Seriously? It was hardly the same as protecting your l-

Brendan shook his head, clearing such thoughts.

"Not that I care anymore. I'm just glad to be out of that hellhole"

"And with ye gone, no trial. Right?"

"Suits me" Kyle looked down at the package. "That my going away money?"

Brendan bent down to hand it over to him, he'd almost forgotten about it.

"Much obliged, Warren. Whatever your reasons"

"What are ye gonna do?"

"Go abroad. Stay abroad"

"Ye know I don't think that's the right thing to do" Brendan said, struck by a sudden idea.

"But the guys who sprung me, they said that's what you said" Kyle said in some surprise.

"Maybe I changed my mind" Brendan said, reaching into his pocket as his phone went off. "I'm fickle like that" He read the message, processing who it was from and feeling his heart thud that little bit faster. "Huh" he said outwardly.

He stood up, walking away from Kyle to read the message. He texted Stephen Kyle's name because Warren was there. Well, Warren must be suspicious, if he was checking up on him. It made Brendan's skin prickle.

"Kyle. Kyle, of course it is. I'm terrible with names, me"

Brendan continued to talk to him, planting the idea in his head that he would never be free of it if he ran. He hoped Stephen was doing well, with Brendan's prompts. He managed to convince him in the end to lay low and await his opportunity. It would be beneficial for Brendan to keep him around, mess with Warren's plans. Other than that Brendan didn't really care much either way. It wasn't his problem, bar Warren's involvement and dragging Stephen into it.

"Just one question, what's in it for you?"

Oh if only he knew. Brendan put his finger to his lips, hushing him. Kyle was the last person he would tell his motives to and besides, he was Warren at this point, and who knows what motives he was acting under, although Brendan was beginning to work it out.

He went home after, pouring himself a whiskey. Stephen called him a few times but Brendan wasn't in the mood to talk. Seeing Kyle's desperation reminded him of his own not so long ago and also of the reality of the fact that Brendan _was _a murderer. His hand shook a little as he held his glass. It didn't help that Stephen was back in his path, alluring and smelling so good and open to Brendan's touch. He knew he could sleep with him soon if he chose to, he knew that Stephen wanted him.

Brendan wasn't sure if it was enough anymore. He wanted Stephen to be _his, _unconditionally. Rae was an obstacle, certainly. Brendan was beginning to wonder if it was all worth it really, Stephen having a girlfriend. Brendan barely saw him as it was, with her around. Not to mention the fact that since Danny, Stephen had gotten further under his skin. He wanted him by his side, where he could watch and protect him. Brendan idly wondered if he could protect him from himself.

The thought drove him to drink several more glasses of whiskey before falling asleep on the sofa, fully clothed.

He awoke to a note from Cheryl, telling him she was out shopping for the day with Lynsey. That suited Brendan fine. He went to shower and change his clothes, clearing his foggy head. He checked his phone afterwards, wincing at the amount of missed calls and text messages. Jeez, some of these had been sent in the early hours of the morning, had Stephen stayed up all night worrying about him? The thought shouldn't have made Brendan's chest tighten, or the smile he was wearing to grace his lips. He couldn't help it. It felt good.

A knock at the door brought another knowing smile to Brendan's lips. His boy was here. Time to reclaim him.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Final chapter guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It's been an absolute delight writing this, it's my favourite time for them and I wanted to end it on a high note. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter Six

Before Brendan had even fully opened the door, Stephen was on his case.

"I've been trying to get hold of you all night! You alright? Warren gave me a right grilling. Did you speak to him then?"

Brendan was distracted already though, imagining the ways in which he could lure Stephen back into his arms. He glanced out the door, making sure no one was watching them. He was nothing if not cautious.

"Kyle" Stephen said, thinking Brendan didn't know who he meant. He sounded frustrated.

"Yeah" Brendan said, sounding bored. "Yeah I did. And very interesting it was too" he added, hoping to rouse Stephen's curiosity.

"What did he say?" Mission accomplished.

Brendan smiled at him, gesturing with his head. "Come on in and I'll tell ye. Cheryl's out"

Stephen looked unsure of himself and a little bit afraid. Brendan didn't want him to be afraid of him.

"I'm not gonna hurt ye, Stephen" Brendan promised, leaning forwards so Stephen could see how earnest he was being. "Come on" he said quietly.

Stephen didn't take long to decide, glancing behind himself once before entering. Brendan knew he had him now. He couldn't resist checking to make sure they still weren't being watched however. Once the door was closed, he relaxed, taking Stephen in.

He was wearing that blue polo he had bought with Brendan's money. Brendan liked the idea of Stephen wearing something that essentially belonged to him, like Stephen himself. He was tempted to make a jibe about being able to take it off whenever he wanted but he didn't think Stephen would appreciate it. Instead he stalked towards him, intent clear. Stephen stood his ground.

Slowly Brendan brushed the hair away from his forehead. He was calm on the surface but beneath it all he was reeling; desperate to get his hands on him once more. As his hand pulled down to cup his face, Stephen laughed in disbelief.

"It's always on your terms, init?"

Brendan stepped closer, determined. "Is it?" he asked. His thumb moved to Stephen's chin. "So walk away" he said breathily.

It was in that split second that Brendan knew he would triumph. Stephen's resolve crumbled, his eyes involuntarily drifting to Brendan's lips. Brendan smirked, knowing this was his moment to take him completely. Before he knew it, they were kissing, their hands automatically reaching for the other's neck.

Brendan took him by the hip, pulling him backwards towards the bedroom. Stephen discarded his jumper, never detaching himself from Brendan's mouth. Stephen turned them around, pushing Brendan through his bedroom door and onto his bed where he straddled him.

Brendan laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Keen"

"Shut up" Stephen said, taking off his polo and throwing it carelessly aside. He kissed Brendan, hard.

Brendan pulled back, taking Stephen's face in his hands. Stephen attempted to free himself to kiss him once more but Brendan needed a moment. Stephen stopped struggling, looking at Brendan with a strange expression. Hope and something else. He smiled, as though realising something for the first time and didn't object when Brendan gently cradled his face and kissed him slowly.

Brendan flipped their positions, pulling Stephen's trousers off hastily and stripping himself of his own clothes. Stephen's hand trailed across his chest and down to his hip, his eyes wondering.

"Ye are acting like ye have never seen me before" Brendan said throatily.

"Maybe I haven't" Stephen said, his face unreadable. Brendan didn't understand so he simply kissed him once more, his body laid protectively along Stephen's own.

Brendan picked up the pace, alarmed that his hands were shaking and hoping that Stephen didn't notice. Of course he did though. He grabbed his hand, holding on tight as Brendan kissed down his body, resting at his crotch.

Brendan squeezed as he buried his face in the short strands of hair there, nuzzling. Stephen yelped a little, bucking his hips. Brendan played with him for a while, licking and kissing instead of taking him directly into his mouth. Stephen was whimpering and near incoherent by the time Brendan eventually did indulge him. He tried to free his hand but Stephen clung on tighter. With a sigh he used his other hand to prepare him, spitting onto his fingers for lubrication.

Stephen spread himself a little, clearly desperate to feel Brendan inside him once more. It didn't take much coaxing and sure enough Brendan was lined up against his entry, sliding himself inside.

He was overwhelmed momentarily, feeling Stephen tighten around him. This felt right. Too right. Stephen wiggled a little up the bed, taking Brendan with him. His legs wrapped around Brendan's buttocks, drawing him further in. Brendan began with a steady rhythm, sending Stephen incomprehensible once more.

He found himself lost in the moment, the idea of taking it slow flying from his mind completely as he wildly gave himself over to him, body and soul. With each jerk of the hips he felt Stephen enclose around him, kissing him with wild abandon.

Brendan finally felt some peace. He had him beneath him once more, trapped in Brendan's embrace, forever his. He knew now he would never truly give him up. He growled deep in his throat, his expression wild and crazed. Stephen was alarmed momentarily as well as aroused. Brendan smoothed his expression, kissing swollen lips tenderly and feeling the climax approaching throughout his entire body.

He came with a shudder and a groan, Stephen's name ghosting across his lips. It didn't matter in that moment that he had killed for him, or that Brendan still couldn't deal with the way he made him feel. Right now he was here and that was all that mattered. And if Brendan never got this chance again, although he suspected he would, it was worth it for the pure adoration on Stephen's face, uninhibited by doubt and filled with the love Brendan wasn't sure he was capable of.

Brendan collapsed next to him, sweaty and spent. Stephen crawled against his side, breathing hard. He was speechless for once and Brendan was glad; he didn't want to think of what Stephen could tell him, he could feel it instead.

Eventually Stephen drew away. Brendan watched him go, his eyes never leaving him. Stephen pulled his polo back on, throwing Brendan's top from yesterday at him and chuckling lightly to himself. Brendan grumbled a bit when he put his boxers back on, refusing to do the same. Instead he threw his covers over himself, enjoying the freedom.

Stephen picked up his trousers, walking towards the mirror. His socks had stayed on throughout. His phone beeped and Brendan suddenly felt irrationally jealous. He threw a pillow at the back of him.

"Who's that?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Nobody" Stephen said automatically.

"Mm hm" Brendan responded, unconvinced.

"Anyway, why are you in such a good mood?"

Brendan almost rolled his eyes. Wasn't it obvious? Instead he spoke of their earlier conversation, he knew that Stephen was still curious and if it meant him staying a bit longer, so be it.

"Get a load of this. Kyle Ryder thinks Theresa McQueen killed Calvin Valentine"

"No way" Stephen said, turning round in disbelief.

"No?"

"No, she can't have"

"Of course she didn't do it" Brendan said patiently. "Come here"

Stephen threw himself back onto the bed, beside Brendan.

"It's as clear as the nose on your face, Stephen" Brendan said, turning to him, a little surprised how close he was. "Warren killed him. Theresa's just covering it up" Brendan still couldn't quite work out why but now wasn't the time.

"You're joking?" Stephen asked obediently.

"No" Brendan said, shaking his head.

"Right so, what you gonna do?" Stephen asked.

"Prove it I guess" Brendan replied, smacking on his gum once more. "Get Foxy out of my face once and for all"

"What you so bothered about him for?"

Brendan's expression darkened. "I did something"

Images of picking up that hammer, Danny's startled and bloodied face filled his mind.

"What? What did you do, Brendan?"

Pounding flesh, Warren watching him, unmoved.

Brendan didn't know how to answer. He couldn't tell him, this was his burden to bear alone. At least, he wished it was.

"Something stupid"

Except he would do it again in a heartbeat to keep him safe.

"And Warren knows about it?" Stephen asked, catching on.

"Yeah" Brendan looked to the ceiling, remembering how Warren had been the one to check.

"_He's dead" _

"Yeah he does" Brendan said, feeling Stephen's breath ghost across his face. His mind was drifting back to the present, and who he was with. "It's nothing for ye to worry about, I promise. Giss a kiss" he said, smiling to himself. "Giss a kiss" he whispered again when Stephen didn't quite catch on. Stephen laughed a little, leaning forwards eagerly and pecking Brendan's lips. It was sweet and oddly normal for their kisses. Brendan found himself wanting more like this, in the privacy of his bedroom.

"Good" he muttered to himself. He wrapped an arm around Stephen's waist. "Ye don't have to go, do ye?" He didn't want to come across as desperate but it had been so long.

Stephen smiled at him a little cheekily. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "If I say yes, will ye?"

"Of course" Stephen laid his head on Brendan's chest. "You only ever have to ask" he said, his voice impossibly small. Brendan sighed, rubbing circles into his back.

"First though, give me yer phone"

"Why?" Stephen asked, frowning and handing it over.

Brendan promptly turned it off. "No interruptions. Ye are mine tonight, got it?"

"I could…" Stephen faltered a little, gathering his courage. "I could be yours every night you know"

Brendan looked at him, too amused and sleepy to care. "Is that right?" he murmured. "Well, we'll see about that"

Stephen grinned widely as though Brendan had declared himself there and then.

"You know I…" Stephen began but then faltered. Brendan raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I should get undressed again" Stephen finished.

"Yes ye should. I plan on having ye more than once"

"Well good" Stephen grinned, slipping beneath the covers with him and running his hands over Brendan's crotch. "Can I go on top?"

Brendan stared at him.

"I mean like on top of you" Stephen blushed, sliding out of his boxers and climbing onto Brendan's lap.

"No complaints here"

Stephen smiled brightly, positioning himself.

"Ye ready for this?" Brendan asked, his hand smoothing along Stephen's arse.

"Give us a minute" Stephen said, a little red in the face.

Soon enough Stephen was riding him, burying his face in Brendan's shoulder. It was slower this time, like they had all the time in the world. Afterwards Stephen fell on top of his chest, just about removing Brendan from himself before falling promptly asleep.

Brendan lowered him carefully beside him on the bed, keeping his arms wrapped around him. When he woke up they would talk. It was time they changed their little arrangement. Brendan had already decided that he wanted Stephen to himself but he wondered if he would agree to keeping it private, at least for now.

It didn't matter anyway. All that mattered to Brendan was that he was here, his fist tightening in Brendan's shirt, a small smile gracing his lips. And most importantly, this wasn't goodbye.


End file.
